The Story of Konku
In a far future about 1000 years after the events of Goku. Saiyans were flourishing again they had repopulated and went back to there old ways. On the saiyans home planet a baby was born This is his story the story of Konku. King Sabha would look at the incubators he'd say "We are going to have many strong warriors soon" A servant would shake his head in agreement King Sabha would then look at a baby "What is this ones name?" The servant would begin to look through his notes "He is a boy the son of Tabo his name is Konku" King Sabha would scratch his beard saying"Konku" Multiple times he'd then say "What is his Battle Power?" The servant would look back in his notes "His battle power is astonishing it's 22,000 and still growing" King Sabha would smile then begin to walk away The servant would drop his notes saying "But My king...He has some kind of...Difficulties" King Sabha would turn around looking at the servant "What do you mean?" "His lungs are small and well.....He won't live long at all" King Sabha would look surprised a look of sadness on his face "Should we just cut his life line off?" The servant would ask King Sabha's eyes would grow with anger "HOW DARE YOU EVE SUGGEST THAT. THIS BOY IS A SAIYAN AND HE WILL LIVE" King Sabha would throw the servant across the room then walk out of the door... A few days would pass and a Young Saiyan only 15 would come home from a great battle Tabo "Akro is supposed to arrive at home today" Ges Tabo's wife would answer saying "How wonderful he can see his baby brother and how much he has grown" But a few thousand miles away from the planet a tragedy would be taking place aboard Akro's ship Goku Black would be holding a saiyan crew member by the neck he'd snap it throwing him aside then he'd walk into another room where he was ambushed by a child "Who are you?" he'd say catching the kids foot "My name is Akro and It's time for you to leave" Goku black would laugh as he begin to break the child's foot Akro would scream in pain as he threw another kick at the other side of Goku Black's face Goku Black would let go of him throwing him into a wall he'd then say "You have potential So i'll take you with me" Akro would back up "Like hell Im never going with you" He'd close his eyes he'd then charge up his power Then Goku black would say "You have a little brother named Konku huh" he'd smirk giggling a bit Akro would open his eyes in shock "W-w-What? N-n-No I have no brother " Goku black would point to Akro's home planet Saying "he's there right now in a incubator I could kill him instantly" he'd smile laughing a little Akro's hair would start to stand his pupils would disappear his hair and eyebrows turning a yellow he'd then attack Goku Black with a punch Goku black would catch it but the punch would have so much force the entire ship would be destroyed only the structure would still be together Goku Black's hand would begin to bleed and turn black as if it was burn Akro would pass out and Black would take him away 2 Years Later....... The mission to find Akro has been cancelled and everyone has lost hope of finding him and his crew members Konku is now 5 and out of his Incubator but is extremely sick Doctor : The Air on this planet is to thick for his lungs to handle he can't get enough air in fast enough he won't live to 7 if we don't get him off of this planet Tabo and Ges would be crying as they will lose 2 sons A ship would enter the atmosphere of the planet "KING KING SOMETHING IS COMING AND ITS BIG" King Sabha would say "Shoot it down" "We attempted to the beam didn't even get close" King Sabha would look even more worried he'd say "Send out warriors to stop it" "Ok Si....." "What has occurred now?" "The ship is here" "HERE HOW" King Sabha The King would jump through the window flying to where the ship landed 2 Men would walk out of the ship "Who are you and how did y...." Goku Black would laugh "A-a-AKRO" King Sabha would run towards him and attempt to grab him Akro would backhand the king saying "How dare you attempt to touch me" Goku black would laugh and say "Lets exterminate these bugs" he'd begin shooting saiyans with a pink beam Akro would do the same they'd be halfway through slaughtering saiyans when they arrived at the hospital Tabo would walk into the hallway seeing 2 men he'd recognize Akro right away "M-My son" He'd begin to cry but he'd be dead in a instant Goku Black Would go on to kill Ges to Then he'd say "So this is Konku....Kill him from what i'm hearing he won't even live till 7" Black would walk out of the room Akro would point a finger at his brother then a light would begin to spark out of his finger Akro would begin to cry he'd lower his finger grabbing Akro and Flying out of the window he'd use a technique similar to Instant Transmission To teleport to another Planet where he'd put Konku down with a note in his hand "Goodbye Konku We will meet again" He'd then return to his home planet Black would say "Time to Destroy the entire planet" They'd teleport outside the planet a few miles away from it then'd Akro would make a Hand Sign with one hand and pointing his finger at the planet he'd shoot a beam straight through then the planet would explode Causing everyone on it to die Konku would be later Found and Adopted my aliens where he trained and Grew. About two years later the first moon would pass the planet Konku not having his tail cut off would turn into a great ape he'd destroy half of the planet making a gigantic crater after he fell. When Konku was 15 His Adoptive Family went to war with another race where they loss Konku in rage after losing his family killed everyone of the aliens then he move don taking a pod and traveling around the universe about a year later he was stopped by a man the man was gripping his pod with no problem Konku would become enraged and bust out of the pod grabbing the man by his neck the man would smile back flipping while kicking Konku in his face "You've Grown up so much little brother" The man would smile saying "My name is Akro your older brother" Konku would begin to chuckle "Your too ugly to be my brother" Akro would smile saying "Do you remember the time when you were in the hospital sick and dying?" Konku would member that time but barely "How the hell do you know me?" "Like I said I am your brother and I am here to recruit you" Konku would become even angrier he'd attempt to punch Akro in the face Akro would catch the punch squeezing Konku's hand until it broke "GAHHHHHH" "Lets go little brother" Akro would snap his fingers creating a portal behind him they'd begin to float into the portal until Konku gained a little power lifting Akro over his shoulder throwing him down in the process f grabbing him Konku would accidentally had broke the ring on Akro's finger causing the portal to suck him in instantly. Konku would float through space he'd be unconscious but he'd be wide awake inside of his mind just couldn't move Old memories would float through his head then he'd remember the day his real mother was killed his eyes would turn completely white then his hair would glow a yellow then he'd begin to scream his power level increasing then he'd rip a whole in the space creating a vortex that sucked him into another timeline. he'd land on a hard surface where he was knocked out when he woke up he'd be in a bed with a man standing over him "Oh your awake Hi Im Nion" (More coming)